A detector module is known, for example, from DE 101 60 723 A1 and DE 102 24 227 A1. In the known detector module, signal lines are led away from a top side via two mutually opposite edges. The signal lines impede lying of further detector modules on all sides. Furthermore, the areal density of photodiodes on the second transducer array is limited by the maximum number of the signal lines that can be implemented laterally on the transducer array.
DE 100 32 796 A1 discloses an optical element in the case of which a signal from a photodiode is led to an underside of the optical element by means of plating through the substrate. The production of the through-plating is complicated in technical terms. Moreover, instances of through-plating reduce an area available for fitting photodiodes, and in particular limit a maximum possible areal density of the photodiodes.